This is it
by AO-love
Summary: Sequel to Could this be it? Set 5 years later in the Stabler house hold, rating MIGHT be bumped up in the future
1. Chapter 1

This is it

_**Hey guys, I gave up with the other story-Our Daughter. **_

_**So Im going to make a sequel of Could this be it?, Its set 5 years later. Eli will not be a part of this story. The kids dont see their mom anymore after they found out what happened.**_

_**Olivia and Elliot managed to move into a 5 bedroomed house with the very large amount of money Elliot was left from a family and Olivia had a baby girl and named her Nova Katie Stabler. **_

_**Ages in this story are;**_

_**Elliot-39**_

_**Olivia-35**_

_**Maureen-18**_

_**Kathleen-15**_

_**Dickie&Lizzie-12 **_

_**Nova-5 **_

_**4D, 203 West 89th Street **_

_**Stabler Residence **_

'Nova star come here a second baby' Olivia called upstairs after being in the kitchen and seeing the chocolate cupboard had been raided.

'Yes mama?' a sheepish looking, chocolate covered Nova said apon arrival at the bottom of the stairs

'Well mommy happened to go into the kitchen to start breakfast and I noticed that someone has been in the chocolate cupboard, you wouldnt happen to know who it was do you?'

'It was Dickie mommy'

'It so was not me!' Dickie protested beginning the desend downstairs. He then whispered to the youngest Stabler 'Next time you may want to make sure youve cleaned yourself up small fry'

'Mommy! Dickie called me small fry!'

'You said I stole the chocolate!'

'Okay Dickie call it even?' Nova said sticking out her sticky hand

'Even' Dickie said shaking her hand

Olivia laughed looking at the exchange between brother and sister. 'Okay you two get upstairs and clean yourselfs up then come and help me make pancakes'

Both children were running upstairs at the mention of pancakes leaving Olivia laughing at them both clumsily taking the steps two at a time. 'Careful!'

She walked through to the kitchen and started to tidy up the chocolate. She then began breakfast. Reaching up she felt two arms wrap around her waist and light kisses being trailed down her neck

'Mmm, morning baby' She managed out through moans

'Hows my gorgeous wife this morning?'

'Shes a little worn out after last night, but nothing she cant handle' she said turning in his arms and started a passion filled kiss.

'Eewww, gross!'Both Dickie and Nova said together entering the kitchen

'Mommy, how many times! Kitchen is for cooking not kissing!' Nova said with her hands on her hips.

'Sorry Nova Star'Olivia and Elliot said trying to keep in their laughter

'Anyway hows my little angel doing today?' Elliot asked his youngest daughter

'Just fine daddy' Nova said walking over her daddy, waiting for him to bend down so she could place a kiss on his cheek then walking over and sitting at the table.

'Thats just great baby girl, are you all set for your girlie day with Auntie Alex and your sisters?'

'Of course daddy! Everythings all set'

'Great, now how about I go get your sisters so we can eat some breakfast?'

'I say thats a spendid idea daddy because if not my tummy is going to start speaking to me soon' Dickie, Olivia and Elliot laughed at Novas word choice.

Olivia stood back and looked at her beautiful family, she adopted the Stabler kids after Kathy decided to leave because the kids wanted nothing to do with her. She really had never been happier than she was now, and nothing was going to take it away from her.

_**Thought I would leave it at that for tonight, please review so I know whether to continue or not, thanks guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**12:45 **

**Alex had went picked the girls up at 11:30 so they could get to the shopping arena without the midday had went to a few shops and now were at McDonald's so they could get some lunch before catching a movie and then getting their nails done before heading home. Olivia, Elliot and Dickie were going to Fin and Melinda's to watch the game with them, Munch, Casey and Cragan. **

'So girls what are we going to see at the cinema?' Alex asked with her mouth stuffed full of chips. All the girls laughed at her.

'Aunt Lex, I want to see Frozen! It's the newest film out and I havent seen it yet because mommy was too busy to take me' Nova said raising her hand

'Any objections girls?' The other 3 girls just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before Maureen spoke up, 'Sure, nothing beats a good Disney movie after all'

'Okay, well the next viewing is it 1, so come on girlies, quick and we can make it to that one with plenty of time to get our nails done afterwards'

* * *

**Fin and Melinda's Apartment **

'Come on Jets!' Elliot and Dickie shouted as their team were losing to the Giants

'Come on man, we all know the Giants are going to kick the Jets ass, I thought you gave up on them man' Fin said shaking his head laughing as he handed Elliot a bear.

'Elliot giving up Fin, come on I thought you would know him better than that, now its been 13 years since you joined our family and you still think he would give up!' Cragan said sipping from a bottle of water shaking his head at the two detectives. He began thinking how it had been 15 long years since Olivia had joined the unit, 15 years her and Elliot had been partners , meant to be stopping crime but more like causing it. He let out a laugh to himself but Dickie heard.

'Whats so funny Grampa Don?'

'Was just thinking how your parents are meant to be stopping crime but usually cause it kiddo'

Everyone in the room laughed and Olivia spoke up from her place next to Elliot, 'Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way would you?'

'No but I would, Do you know how many defense attorneys have complained about force being used' Casey said laughing from her place next to Munch.

'Yeah but they are all just scummy pieces of tra...' Elliot was cut off at the chapping of the door.

'PIZZA!' Dickie screamed running to the door

'Wow, hold on a sec kiddo' Olivia said chasing after him to the door grabbing her purse from the table on the way.

'So man, now little Nova star is the big 5, thinking about having any more kids?' Fin asked sitting beside Melinda on the couch, placing his hand on her thigh

'Me and Liv actually were speaking about this the other night, I think we are going to try for one more, no point on stopping on an odd number its bad luck man' He replied to Fin

Everyone laughed at him before Olivia entered the room with Dickie close behind.

'Who wants pizza?!' Olivia shouted out to the group. She was replied with a chorus of Me's.

* * *

**Summer's Nail Bar **

'Wow, Nova they nails are beautiful hunny' Alex said picking up Novas hand with her free one looking down at the white nails with 'Nova' on one side and on the spare finger a little star and on the other was 'Star' and another little star on the spare finger.

'I know, Lissa's great at doing my nails!'

'Well she has done them for two years' Kathleen said laughing.

'Yeah shes right Nova star, Well is everyone ready to get back to mamma bear and papa bear, im sure they've missed you guys like crazy!' Alex said lifting her purse out her bag.

'Yeah' The Stabler girls said in unison.

'Thanks Larissa, how much is it?'

'Summer says as you are regulars and a very important part of New York City, you get half price, so $20 please Miss Cabot'

'Larissa, please its Alex, and tell Summer thank you so much' Alex said handing over the 20.

'No problem, bye girls have an amazing night!' Lissa called waving as the girls left the shop.

* * *

**Stabler Residence **

Alex and the girls arrived at 6:30. Nova had fell asleep so Alex asked Maureen if she could grab the bags whilst she carried Nova up to the apartment. When they entered, they were greeted by Olivia telling them the boys were upstairs playing the games console.

'My baby's worn out huh?' Olivia said taking Nova into her arms and placing and small kiss on her head. 'What about my big babies? How you guys feeling?' Olivia asked giving each girl a kiss on the head.

'Fine, just tired' Maureen said and the others agreed. 'Okay well how about you guys scoot upstairs and get cleaned and put some pj's on and we can lay in my bed and watch movies?'

'That sounds amazing Liv' The girls all ran upstairs. Maureen hesitated for a minute, opened her mouth but quickly closed it again, and ran off to get ready.

'Thanks Alex' Olivia said pulling Alex in for a hug , being careful of a sleeping Nova and watching Maureen over her shoulder.

'No problem Livvy, I love spending time with the girls' Alex said stepping back. 'I really should be heading back, Bye!'

'Bye' Olivia said turning for the stairs knowing Alex would let herself out.

By the time she had gotten Nova's pj's on her and lay her in bed without her waking up, Kathleen and Lizzie were already in her room. 'Okay ladies, pick a movie while I go see Mo'

Olivia knocked on Maureen's door waiting for the go ahead to enter, which she was granted.

'Hey Mo, whats going on sweety?' Olivia asked sitting next to the teen on her bed.

'Its just stupid Livvy'

'Nothing is stupid to me hunny, now come on and tell me' Olivia said reaching over and taking her hand in her own rubbing circles on the palm of it.

'Well the thing is Liv, its been 5 years since we have talked to Kathy, and I don't regret it one bit, but I really miss having a mom and I was wondering...'

'Yeah? Go on sweetheart' Olivia said placing a lock of hair behind Maureen's ear.

'Well since you adopted us kids out of the kindness of your heart, I was wondering if, well I was wondering if we could call you mom? If not it's completely okay and everything' Maureen said suddenly finding the carpet very interesting.

'Mo' Olivia put her hand under the young womans chin and lifted her head up so they were eye to eye. 'I would be delighted if you guys would call me mom, more than delighted, ecstatic! I already consider you guys my kids and love yours just as much as I love Nova, so absolutely yes! Call me mom if that's what you want hunny, we can sit down with you guys tomorrow and tell the rest if they want to call me mom, they can'

'Thanks Mom, I love you so much you know that right? The others do want to call you mom, we were just too scared to do it you know?'

'Well hunny, you don't have to be, I love each and everyone of you guys, and I will for up until I take my last breath, now how about we go watch this movie before Liz and Kate eat all the sweets and take up the whole bed.'

'Yeah lets go mom, Love you'

'Love you too baby girl' Olivia said standing and reaching out for Maureen's hand and helping her up, they both walked through to the room with Olivia's arm over Maureen's shoulder pulling her close.


	3. Authors note

Authors note

_**Im so sorry it has taken me a while to update but right now we are fighting for custody of my niece off social services. I will update when I have the chance as this is very time consuming and I have no time to type a chapter, Thanks guys, Ill really try hard! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for being patient**_

_** guys! I'm so happy, we got custody of the baby! So Heres the next chapter. Its set 5 months later. **_

* * *

'Nova, come on hunny aunt Alex and the girls and Dickie are waiting for you!' Olivia shouted upstairs at her youngest daughter.

'Im coming mommy!' Nova walked down stairs in her yellow sundress and black sandals . 'How do I look?'

'Beautiful as always princess' Olivia replied placing a kiss on her daughters head. 'Did you say goodbye to daddy?'

'Of course, gotta go, are the girls already in the car?'

'Yeah, enjoy...' Olivia was cut off by the door slamming shut 'shopping' She said with a shake of the head

'hmm, there's the most beautiful woman on Earth' Elliot said upon arrival at the bottom of the stairs

'Yes El, I know where this is going, but we have a doctors appointment'

'But Livvy, please?'

'Nope, now go wait in the car' she said placing a small chaste kiss on his lips. 'Ill be out in a second.'

* * *

**Doctors Office **

'Olivia Stabler'

'Thats me' Olivia said rising from the chair holding Elliot's hand and pulling him up with her.

'Right this way Mrs Stabler'

Olivia and Elliot followed the young nurse through to an examination room.

'Please have a seat on the bed and the doctor will be with you when she's finished' Before giving her time to reply the nurse had left the room.

'Mrs Stabler, Always a pleasure' Dr Stevenson said entering the room shortly after.

'And you Doctor'

'So you think you may be pregnant?' The Doctor said reading the notes.

'Uhm, Yeah. I done a home pregnancy kit and it was positive, so this is just for a confirmation.' Olivia said reaching for Elliot's hand.

'Okay, well let's get a sonogram done. Roll your top up to just under your bra please.'

Olivia done as she was asked and took Elliot's hand in hers again.

'Baby calm down, we have done this before' Elliot said stroking Olivia's hair out her face.

'I know El but I really want another baby, so badly'

'Me too baby'

The doctor done the sonogram.'Well congrats you two, You are indeed 12 weeks pregnant, with what looks like two very healthy babies. Lets hear the heartbeat'

'Woah! Back it up! Twins?' Olivia said looking at the doctor in disbelief'

'Yes. Mrs Stabler twins, now here's the heartbeat'

Two strong heartbeats filled up the room. Tears sprung to Olivia's eyes.

'El that's our babies'

'Yeah they are' Elliot said still staring at the screen with their babies on them.

* * *

**7pm **

Everyone was sitting around the diningroom table eating pizza.

'Okay guys, me and moms got something to tell yous' Elliot said placing his slice of pizza down on his plate.

'You guys aren't getting a divorce are you?' Dickie said looking between the pair.

'No Dickie, hunny we are never going to get a divorce, this is forever.'

'mommy whats a divorce?' Nova asked looking at her.

'Something you will never have to worry about'

'Okay, what is it then?' Maureen asked

'We found out today that we are having twins' Elliot said.

Everyone sat silently taking in the news.

'Im going to be a big sister!' Nova finally shouted with excitement in her voice.

Everyone laughed and went over to Olivia and Elliot and gave them a hug.

* * *

Everyone was in bed asleep apart from Olivia, who was kept awake thinking about the two babies growing inside her.

'Hey baby, what are you doing still awake?' Elliot asked rolling over and laying his arm over Olivia pulling her close.

'Just thinking. El, we are going to have two more babies in 6 months, it's just a lot to take in. But I love the fact that we are going two have more of mini us running around' She said with a small chuckle.

'Well baby, that's just it. This is our life. I love you so much, now try get some sleep, we need to tell everyone tomorrow, and that probably means a lot of screaming from Alex and Casey, do we still have the ear plugs?' Elliot said

Olivia let out another chuckle. 'There in the drawer, I kept them just incase. Night El, I love you' Olivia said slowly drifting in to sleep.

'Yeah, good idea. Night baby, Love you too'


End file.
